


Open Your Door

by Nevski



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s01e10 Mythic Quest: Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevski/pseuds/Nevski
Summary: Ian doesnotwalk away from Poppy’s door.
Relationships: Ian Grimm/Poppy Li
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Open Your Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darefanny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darefanny/gifts).



> Apparently I'm a het shipper now.

Sound of silence covered them like a thick cloak as they just stood there for a while. Uncharacteristically, Ian had stopped making fun of Poppy for a while.

Her arms laid under his. She squeezed them around him like he was her lifeline, and her sobs were silenced by his jacket.

“Hey, come on, Pops”, Ian finally had to murmur. “Let’s get you back inside, all right?”

Her chest ached from crying so long with restricted oxygen-supply, but she let Ian move her back in. She didn’t let go, making it a painstakingly slow process.

Ian felt like he was dancing someone’s daughter on his feet. She did not weigh much for a beast like him, but he tried to be somewhat gentle.

He had to let go of her to close the door behind him.

“I’ll run you a bath?” he suggested, more serious this time. “Just shut the terminal, please.”

The living room doubled as Poppy’s working station. It had gotten a huge mood shift compared to the last couple of weeks just by Ian forcing her computer shut and switching the light on.

She had stayed curled up in her gaming chair until the bath had run. Ian had tried his best not to notice the avoidant behavior he was facing and cleaned idly around the kitchenette. After she had locked herself in the bathroom, he finally let his shoulders loose.

He had just washed the dishes and was drying the rest of the plates to put them up on the shelves above the sink when she finally exited the bathroom.

“Whoa”, she whispered.

Wearing only a towel around her she looked vulnerable, like some expensive vase, such as those Ian liked to farm around his house just to flex to his guests with his apparent wealth.

Skin glistening, still moist on the uncovered part of her chest, she was freshened up considerably.

“You didn’t have to – “

“Go put something on”, Ian said plainly ignoring her. “Hey, when’s the last time you’ve eaten?”

Poppy shrugged, her face closing a bit.

“A t-shirt, some pants, you know”, Ian continued with his more usual chipper tone. “I’ll order us something.”

They settled on her bed, as her TV set was in her bedroom. Ian insisted on making the bed but let out an indifferent sigh after she just threw herself on a messy pile of her pillows, clothes and bedwear.

“Total clusterfuck”, he huffed, but complied to lay next to her either way.

In the midst of eating some chicken kung-po that Ian had ordered, they changed only a few words.

She seemed to be much more out of it than she had let her co-workers on during the pandemic.

“I’m just gonna clean these up, okay?” Ian narrated as he stood up, gathering the styrofoam boxes on his arms.

Poppy nodded, her face lighting up by a bright ad, which rolled on before her gaze.

After hurrying the leftovers to the fridge Ian left out a huff. What was he to do with her? Probably anyone else at Mythic Quest was a better shoulder to lean on when it was about something else than pitching concept ideas for a video game.

No matter how much of a genius he was at the HQ, human hearts and emotions did go over his head if one were to believe his ex-girlfriends. This was a domain he did not excel in. Mild anxiety burned in his chest and he had to remind himself that it was just Poppy. Plain old, easily irritated, reliable Poppy.

But what to do when she for once wasn’t reliable or didn’t need to be irritated a bit?

Once he had gathered himself enough to go back to the bedroom, he found Poppy napping in the middle of the opening of a Law & Order rerun episode.

He swallowed and tried to lie back on the bed without waking her up.

It was much less scary now when she had dozed off. Every time she breathed out, she let out a little wheeze, which made Ian snort. He picked up his phone from under a pair of her stained socks. No Uber’s to summon up at that hour.

Idly, he looked at the show for a while without getting what the episode was about. He felt like it was a much more urgent case to crack whether to sleep next to her or try to walk home.

It was already pitch-black outside.

He grunted and adjusted himself lower, tucking a random pillow behind his neck.

Whilst putting his phone away he managed to sway the mattress just enough to make Poppy let out a tiny whine.

She rolled over and rested her head against his shoulder.

This ain’t so bad, Ian tried to tell himself to feel less alarmed. He gazed at the screen again. Someone was just shot, it seemed.

“Hey”, he tried to nudge her back to her former place.

Slowly she opened her eyes and her expression implicated that at first she didn’t understand why he was there. She swallowed, but all the excitement and big feelings earlier got the better of her.

“Can you stay?” Poppy whispered.

Ian let the quietness drag on for a while before he could manifest his thoughts. She looked still vulnerable, now visible drowsiness in her eyes.

He nodded and let Poppy wrap her arm around his chest sculpted by gods themselves. She did not look as impressed as Ian wished most women to be when touching him. Good old reliable, he thought restlessly and muted the TV to let her slide back to sleep.


End file.
